(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physical layer transmitter/receiver of a TV white space (TVWS) wireless personal area network (WPAN) system for operating a WPAN service in TVWS. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of generating a packet, a method of transmitting/receiving a packet, and a method of ranging a physical layer transmitter/receiver of a TVWS WPAN system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
It is expected that a wireless traffic use amount of the entire world will increase by two times or more every year. At individual space including a home area, as wireless devices using an unlicensed frequency such as 2.4 GHz industrial scientific and medical band (ISM band) rapidly increase, quality deterioration of wireless communication is serious due to interference and thus importance of development of a new idle frequency and development of WPAN technology that can intelligently integrate/manage the idle frequency is emphasized. TVWS is a frequency resource that can randomly access a wideband using a database after being converted to a DTV. TVWS has a remarkably lower security and interference possibility than a presently defined fixed and open band, and may thus conveniently and safely provide various high quality wireless-based application services. Therefore, for activation of a home network, development of TVWS WPAN communication technology is seriously requested.
Currently, in TVWS, IEEE 802.15.4m TVWS WPAN wireless transmission technology standardization for a WPAN service has started and thus standardization of a physical layer (PHY) and media access control layer (MAC) has started. As the American Federal Communications Commission (FCC) enacted a final rule that supplements a TVWS technology reference in September of 2010, when a frequency of a UHF or VHF band satisfies a preliminary regulation condition of the FCC, the frequency was declared to be an unlicensed band that everybody can use and it was approved for access to TVWS based on a database without sensing. Therefore, in order to protect a broadcasting signal of existing primary users, standardization of a TVWS WPAN system that satisfies a TVWS regulation is the largest issue of IEEE 802.15.4m TVWS WPAN standardization.
TVWS regulations include a regulation in which a TV band device (TVBD) should necessarily have location capability within an error level of ±50 m in relation to access to a database. Location capability is an ability to determine whether a TVWS channel is effective in an area in which a TV band device (TVBD) exists. First location capability may be performed using a GPS, but when GPS information cannot be used due to a weak radio area (e.g., indoors and in canyons) in which a GPS satellite is not viewed or GPS jamming, the first location capability cannot acquire location information. Thereby, in TVWS, a WPAN service is stopped. Therefore, for a seamless WPAN service within a TVWS band, a TVWS WPAN transmitting apparatus that can use a location recognition function using an RF signal and a location recognition function using a GPS together rather than performing location recognition by depending on a GPS is necessary.